Different Start
by LilIzzy
Summary: Bella meets Edward in biology; straight away, he knows Bella is his mate. His family are different, in a kinky way. Even though they are mated, they love to share, each other... To become a member of the Coven, things have to happen between them all. E
1. Chapter 1: Finding Him

**Different Start**

**Summary -**

**Bella meets Edward in biology; right away., he knows Bella is his mate. His family are different, in a kinky way. Even though they are mated, they love to share, each other... To become a member of the Coven, things have to happen between them all. What will Bella think to this? Will she like or dislike the idea? All, Cullen kids, are seniors as well as Bella. Who turns eighteen in a couple weeks.**

**Couples ExB, CxEs, JxA, EmxR**

**Disclaimer -**

**I do not own twilight or its contents, I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR IT'S **

**Chapter 1**

When we entered the classroom, Angela went and sat at a black topped lab table, already having a neighbor. All the tables seemed full, except the one next to a boy. I recognized as Edward Cullen by his unusual hair. Sitting next to that single open seat. I walked down the aisle, introducing myself to the teacher. I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly looked to me smiling. The teacher handed me some books, before telling me to go sit next to Edward Cullen.

I quickly sat down in my seat. Placing my books on the table, the boy next to me was still smiling, when he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella?"

"Yes, how you know my name?" He smiled.

"You're the talk of the school. Do you prefer Isabella?" I looked to him shocked before replying

"No, Bella is just fine."

He grinned, as the teacher called the class to attention. All through class, I noticed Edward watching me. Grinning at all time. When the bell finally rung, I stood placing all my things in my bag. When I notice Edward watching me as he placed his books into his bag.

"What you have next Bella?" He asked. I was shocked but quickly answered.

"Gym" His smile grew.

"I have the same. I'll walk with you if that's alright with you?" I nodded

We left the room, leaving students staring after us. We walked to gym getting their quickly. I quickly noticed more of his family in this class besides just himself.

"So, you're Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes" He nodded. We walked over to the coach.

"Coach, this is Bella Swan she's new." Coach looked to me smiling.

"Welcome to Forks Bella. You're dad's a good guy." I nodded. Handing him my slip. He signed quickly.

"Were, playing basketball today. Do you know how to play?"

"I was captain, of the male team in Phoenix." He grinned. Edward looked shocked but smiled slightly.

"Really, head of the male team, let's see what you can do shall we?" I grinned

"Sure" He smiled

Sending us all to go change. I got into some sweats and a vest top with my trainers. I walk out to most the guys staring at me. I forgot about my back tattoo's with this top would be showing.

"Okay let's have two teams Cullen, you pick for red. Isabella you pick for blue." I looked to the coach surprised.

"How come she gets to pick? She's a girl." I remember the boy being named Mike. Before the coach could answer I did.

"Because I was, head of boys basketball team in Phoenix."

"Whatever, prove it!" I looked to coach, he smiled, nodding as he passed me the ball.

"Okay see the basket over there in the corner. I say, I can shoot the basket from here, with my back turned." He smirked. I turned around before shooting the basket hearing it go in. I turned back around to see the shocked faces on everyone including the coach. I smirked

"Wow!"

"Told you." I looked to the coach he was smiling.

"Okay, let's decide on teams. Isabella you start."

"Sure. Angela."

She smiled, coming over standing next to me. Emmet quickly picked someone named Eric. I looked to Angela. We discussed low for a second before I grinned.

"Jasper" He smirked. Coming over. Emmet looked shocked, but picked someone else.

"Rosalie." Emmet looked piss** off now, so he picked Edward.

"Alice" I spoke.

In the end, Emmet had mostly boys and a couple girls. I ended up with most the Cullen's/Hales and the rest of the class.

"Okay you know the rules, so let's begin."

We started Emmet quickly got the ball. I quickly stole it off him shooting it into the basket smirking. We carried on winning 10:2 to us. I laughed when the game ended. Coach called class over before calling me over with the Cullens and Hales.

"You can play. I've not seen someone, as good you since the Cullens joined us."

"Well, it helps with having a step dad into sports. But also on the Arizona Diamondbacks team." He looked to me shocked.

"Well, welcome to the class. How do you feel joining the male basketball team?"

"Love to when's the practice?"

"After school on Thursday. Can you make it?"

"Of course bye coach." He nodded going off. I turned to find Emmet behind me.

"You're one hell of a player."

"I've been known to know a few things, shame you getting beat by a girl today." He looked to me shocked.

I walked to the changing room. The girls following. Leaving him standing there shocked. When I was changed, they approached me. I decided to change my cloths to my other set I brought in. So I could go straight out when I finished.

"Hi I'm Alice this is my sister Rose." A small pixie spoke. I laughed gently.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Izzy. I prefer that name." They grinned.

We talked a little as we walked out of gym class. Again everyone stared. We walked over to their other siblings. They followed me to the office, were I handed the slip to a lady named Mrs Cope.

"How was your day dear?"

"Great, I need to mention, I'm not in tomorrow. Charlie said he spoke about me missing the day." she smiled

"Of course we understand, why. Make sure you catch up with work on them days."

"Sure"

I walked out the office, with them following, again. When we got to the parking lot, everyone stopped speaking as we approached their car and mine. Rose looked surprised to see a Mercedes Benz SLR Malaren Roadster parked in the lot. I smiled walking over to it taking my keys out my pocket.

"This is your car?" She spoke, looking at me in awe.

"One of my car's." Her mouth opened a couple times, before she squealed with excitement. I felt they joy coming from her in the bucket loads.

"Rose, how you feel about a ride in her?"

Her grin grew and she started, jumping up and down, like a three year old. She came over hugging me. I unlocked the car. She quickly got into the passenger seat, as I took the driver seat. I pressed a button which takes the roof down. Before we looked to her siblings. They looked shocked but were smiling.

"Well, we meet you at your house. Bye!"

I quickly started the car, pulling out the space speeding out the lot. Heading to the main road.

"How you get to your place Rose?"

She smiled telling me directions. I followed them speeding up as we saw the others passing us. I told Rose to hold on before speeding up to 150mph over taking them quickly. Turning onto their driveway. I slowed down to 50mph.

"Rose, were about to unsafe park. Best to hold onto whatever you can."

She nodded. I quickly did a 360 degrees spin parking the car by the steps. Rose looked to me shocked

"How did you do that?"

"I learnt, how to drive. It's good?"

"Yes" She got out

I quickly jumped over the door landing on my feet. Rose came around putting her hand around my waist. I locked the car putting the hood up. We walked up the steps into the house. We were just going into the house when I noticed Rose looking to me before we fell. I looked to see we missed the step into the house. I started laughing when Rose joined in.

"What the hell?" Rose spoke

"We missed the step Rose." We got up as I saw the others park.

We made it to the living room. When we got there, we were met by two people. I looked to Rose. She looked shocked still.

"I still can't believe I missed the step."

"Rose calm down. It's a step and you were looking at something else may I add." She grinned.

"Fine, Izzy meet my adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme." I looked towards the couple standing close together they were smiling

"Nice to meet you both. Rose can't stop talking about you. On the entire drive here." They grinned shaking my hand. They stepped back as my phone rang

"Oh dear" I mumbled. Grabbing my phone out my bra picking it up.

"Hey?"

"_Don't you hey me. You were supposed to phone before. We've been worried all day. Why are you going to Forks High anyway?"_

"Because I live in Forks and I'm not driving to you every day. I'm fine"

"Really, _are you on your way down?"_

"Nope, I'm out for the night."

"_Where?"_

"No were for you to know. Sam drop the subject. I know and I don't care. Let's say I'm neutral okay."

"_There dangerous."_

"Yes they are just like you are."

"_That's not the point."_

"Sam can I ask one question? Please."

"_Go on" _

"Have you ever met them?"

"_No"_

"No, so do not make judgements from you're legends. Things change and not only that, not all of them are true facts."

"_Right" _

"Sam do not start this again. I do what I like and you stay on the res, are we clear?"

"_Trust me any trouble and I don't care."_

"You listen to me Sam Uley, I don't give a crap about your enemies but if I so much as hear you crossed that line. So help me god you be wishing to be dead. When I'm finished with you or anyone of the pack. Am I clear?"

"_Perfectly got to go, Emily needs me." _

"Bye" I hung up

Putting my phone back in my bra. I looked to Rose she was grinning.

"I knew it Emmet pay up." Rose spoke Emmet looked shocked.

"Hang on, does she know what we are?"

"Emmet you're Vamp. Veggie with gold eyes, pale skin and can only be killed by fire." He looked to me shocked. "Now pay the wife." Rose giggled holding her hand out. He muttered something, before handing Rose money.

"I told you Emmet not to bet against Rose." Alice spoke. I looked to her smiling.

"Neat power" She smiled.

"But yours Jasper is the best.." He grinned

"What about mine?" Edward asked

"It's okay. I let you in on a secret. I'm a mental and physical shield. Unless, I allow you to read my mind you'll never get in." Everyone laughed, as his smile disappeared.

"Good to know." I grinned

"May I ask you a question Isabella?" Carlisle asked I looked to him.

"Call me Izzy, but go ahead."

"How is it that you have powers?" I grinned

"I'm what Eleazar calls a copycat. I can copy powers if people are 4 meters away from me."

"That sounds interesting. What powers do you have?"

"Power to control the elements, telepathy, seer, empathy, teleporting and a few others."

"You're powerful but controlling the elements. I never witnessed that." I grinned

"Would you like to see?" He grinned nodding.

I pulled Rose with me, we walked out the back of house followed by Carlisle.

"Okay, I will show you wind, then fire, the rain then earth." He nodded.

I picked the wind up twisting my finger to a tornado speeding it up for a couple minutes stopping. I set a tree on fire leaving it for a few seconds. Using water to put it out. I showed them earth next reproducing all of Esme roses to fresh bright ones. When I finished they all looked stunned into silence, at what I did.

"Wow!" I grinned. We walked back inside sitting down on the couch.

Rose leant against me, as I stroked her head.. "I feel connected to you." I looked to Rose.

"I have the power of bonds. It's slightly confusing right now. Because of everyone I've meet in past couple days. I can see that I'm like a motherly figure to you. Esme has her parental bond with you that is very strong. But ours is different about same strength. Just you're going to look to me for different things." She smiled sitting closer. Edward sat on the other side placing an arm around my waist pulling me towards him. I smiled.

"You know what we are but do you know of mates?" Edward asked

"You don't need to explain this to me. I know and it's good I promise." He grinned. I opened my mind to him showing him some things, before closing it off.

"You do" He asked. Everyone looked confused.

I nodded. "I do" He ginned pulling me even closer. Rose moved as I did.

"Rose?" I spoke she looked up.

"Yes?"

"I think you might want to go hunting." She grinned

"Oh I get it you want to be alone. No problem."

She stood quickly hugging me before grabbing Emmet. He was protesting saying Edward might need instruction. But as soon as he saw Rose's eyes he moved quickly.

"Well I think we need to hunt as well Alice." Jasper spoke. Standing up. I was now on Edward's lap. Not hearing Alice reply. They just made a quick exit.

"Dear let's leave the new mates alone." Esme said. She and Carlisle left in another direction.

Leaving me alone with Edward. He was kissing up my neck. moving his hands up my legs

"Let's go upstairs love." I nodded. He quickly took off with me wrapped in his arms to his room.

When we reached his room he quickly had me on the bed. Shutting the door before pouncing on me. Kissing all over my face and neck he had me out my clothes quickly followed by my underwear. He kissed all the way up my body.

"Are you sure Izzy?" I nodded

He quickly removed his clothing placing him at my entrance. Pushing in slowly till he reached my barrier. Slowly pushing through it till he was fully inside me. It was painful, tears filled my eyes.

Edward kissed me all over my face as the pain started disappearing leaving me with only pleasure. I wiggled letting him know I was ready. He started slowly pushing in and out before picking up speed. When we were both nearly there, he bit down on my breast. As I bit into his neck. He sucked a little blood before inserting his scent into me.

We both climaxed together. Edward collapsed next to me and he pulled me closer. I fell asleep not long after.

When I woke up it was night. I looked to Edwards's clock seeing it was 2am. I moved getting out of bed. I went into his bathroom closing the door. Taking a quick shower dressing into some clothes on the sofa left for me by Rose with a note.

_**We're downstairs put this on come join us**_

_**Love Rose xxx **_

I quickly dressed heading out the bedroom to the stairs. I looked to my phone seeing a message from my uncle. I texted him back, as I walked down the stairs. I reached the living room seeing Rose grinning to me. I moved to sit next to her and Edward. I leant onto his right side as Rose leant on my other side.

"You're up early." I grinned

"I only sleep a few hours a night. I usually wake up about four or five in the morning." He nodded

"How are you feeling Izzy?" I looked to Carlisle

"Okay, oops I forgot to phone Charlie."

"Don't worry dear. I phoned him earlier told him you went shopping with the girls, and when you got back you all fell asleep in the living room. He's okay with you staying the night." I nodded smiling, slightly my phone rang.

Hello?

_Hey Izzy -Tanya_

Do you know what time it is Tanya?

_Yes, its 3am -Tanya _

Tanya, I do sleep you know.

_Oh, did I wake you? –Tanya_

No, I was awake. If I was asleep I would have killed you. – (Tanya laughed)

_Sorry. Now, we want to visit you down in Forks for a couple days. –Tanya_

Sure, when?

_Next week, Eleazar needs to speak to you about some stuff. -Tanya_

Sure let's see, tomorrow I'm in Seattle to see my uncle's. Peter's coming down on Wednesday. So I got to do paper work out for them. Charlie adopting them on paper. So they can get into high school. I don't know why through. Thursday and Friday I'm in school. This Saturday I'm going out clubbing with some friends, who are flying in on Friday. There here till Monday night. Then Tuesday, I'm free from school as were parting Monday night, to celebrate me being back in Forks on the Rez, so any day after that. - I spoke.

_Wow, all that in less than a week. -Tanya _

Yes, I'm drinking tomorrow. Then on Friday night at Charlie's before we go up to Seattle on Saturday and stay at a hotel for the night. Were going clubbing then to the Res on Sunday. Huge barbecue with drinking again. Then Monday I'm off school taking the gang to the airport. - She laughed

_Okay, how about Wednesday? Give you a couple days to sober up. -Tanya spoke (I laughed)_

Well that's sounds like a good plan. I see myself in bed Tuesday with hang over as well as the pack, and gang when they get home. Charlie joining on Sunday. So he'll be in bed as well.- she burst out laughing at that

_Drinking is a bad habit! -Tanya _

Hey we got drunk every weekend in Phoenix. Also every holiday as well so we'll be fine.

_We know also with Peter joining you. I believe you be far from sober dear. -Tanya_

That was one time in Texas. We got arrested for starting a fight Then driving off drunk.

_We know who bailed you both out? -Tanya_

Marcus!

_Yes his face. How many nights were you banned from anything? -Tanya_

Two weeks, the old brat banned me from everything. Toys, alcohol, cars the lot as well as Peter. But he couldn't touch Char either. But we certainly got some fun out of it. - I laughed, when I finished

_I know didn't Peter jump Char when the time was up then helped you out. -Tanya_

Hey you get very hungry and horny when you're drunk trust me on that.-Izzy

_We know but no one ever got in you._

No why would I need that. When there's other ways dear. -I spoke as we laughed again. Edward was smiling. The others looked shocked apart from Rose.

_We know dear. Now do spill what are the Cullen's like there? _

Now how would I know. -I put my finger to my lips telling them to be quiet while I talk

_Or come on we know about you and Edward. Marcus phoned earlier to tell us the news._

Wait till I see him. He phones everyone else and not me, he's dead. -she laughed

_So come on speak. -Tanya_

No I must go it's early. I need sleep before going to Seattle later to meet with family. -Me

_Okay, but we'll talk soon. -Tanya_

Sure Tanya but right now I'm going bye! - I hung up the phone before she could reply.

I laughed, a little opening my mind to Edward. Showing him the times we had together and how we knew each other. He started laughing, at what we've done and where. He raised his eye brows when I showed him being arrested and Char's and Marcus' reactions to that.

"You've done all that." I grinned

"And more but that just this year. I've known them for about five years now. When I was thirteen. Sam first turned into a wolf because some nomads passed through the Res. I helped him a lot that's, how I found out. That's were I got my scar on my leg. He accidentally scratched my leg when I tried helping him calm down to change back." Silence came over the room then. Till I heard squealing looking to Emmet he was grinning like a three year old.

"Wow you've known for five years, about us and wolves. Sweet." Emmet spoke breaking the silence.

"Not only have I known but I've played vamp baseball, ridden on a wolves backs and more." Their mouths were open slightly.

"That's amazing." I grinned

"What human things can you do?" I grinned

"I can speak eight languages. I'm graduating early. I been offered six places in top universities across the country. I also have been in some of the best street races in the US and won a load as well." They looked to me amazed again.

**Please Review, picture links on profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mated Finally

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter, Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapt. ****2**

I was sitting they just looked at me. Faces full of shock and amazement. Time passed as the silence in the room remained.

"You know it's too quiet." I spoke everyone shook their heads.

"You're amazing." Emmet asked.

We sat there watching tv for a while. I noticed Carlisle looking to Edward who was nodding.

"Will everyone leave to hunt apart from Edward please." Carlisle spoke. Everyone looked to him before they quickly left. Edward picked me up placing me on his lap.

"Isabella?" Carlisle spoke breaking the silence. I looked to him.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Isabella you know about our kind and mating. But do you know anything else?" He asked. I looked down.

"Bella it's okay." Edward spoke softly into my ear.

"No I only know of your laws and of mating."

"Okay, that's fine. Isabella in our coven and many others they share. Even though were mated an eternity with one sex partner is long. So we accept other lovers so we can get new techniques and bond more as a coven. But also as lovers if you will." He spoke he took a deep breath.

"Some covens allow you to be with any other vampire. But in our coven we only allow you to be with members of the coven. All male vampires are very dominate. Edward is just about as dominate as I am and Jasper.

"Emmet isn't as dominate as us but still expects respect. All the females in this coven have been with us all apart from Edward. Now he is mated to you it is within his rights to dominate my mate, Jaspers mate and Emmet's mate if he wanted to.

"I'm not demanding you to, but if you agree to this. Me, Jasper and Emmet will want to take you. Emmet and Jasper will go before I do. Because I'm coven leader it is my duty to dominate everyone in my coven. To make sure they show me respect and up hold our family code. If you agree I will take you away for the weekend and will show you something the men of this coven will expect. But mostly your mate and myself. I will explain our code to you and everything else you will need to know."

"When we return Edward will reclaim you before Emmet and Jasper will approach you. If you also agree you will have to show full submission to Edward till the weekend before I take you away somewhere. I will expect also full submission and when we return you will have to show full submission till all the males have claimed you. It is your decision Isabella if you want this or not. Also, don't think that because you don't it I won't allow you in my coven or with Edward. Because you can be, it's just how most things are done." He spoke

Silence came over us all then. I looked to Edward he was looking at me.

"If I agree what will happen during the week?" I asked looking down to my lap.

"If we can convince Charlie to let you stay here for the week, then allow you to come camping with the family at the weekend. Then you would have to show submission which involves, doing as Edward tells you. Allowing him to have you were ever in the house. No one will watch or interfere if you are doing anything anywhere. You will have to be good for the whole week. Listen to every command Edward makes. Myself, Jasper and Emmet will be watching and testing you on how submissive you can be. We will tell Edward to give you an order or something to perform and you will have to comply. It is testing your submission and how much submission to work with you on. For starters Esme is only submissive by listening to my commands and following my direction in sexual needs but does not like being involved in any type of sexual submission. We will observe you on different types of submission and see which ones you look to be best for and help you with doing that." I looked to him

"Okay I will do what you said." He smiled nodding his head.

"Okay then Edward." Carlisle spoke. We both looked to Edward then who nodded his head.

"Bella during anytime of the week the males can kiss you to see how responsive you are to them but cannot touch you in any intimate way." I nodded, and he smiled before kissing me fully.

"Bella I know this is soon but I need to show Carlisle that your mine." He spoke

"Okay" I whispered.

He grinned pulling me to straddle his waist. He started kissing up my neck along my jaw. While his hands roamed my body. I moaned as he pinched my nipples, making them hard. Soon my clothes were on the floor next to the couch, with Edward's following. He placed me over his erection. Both moaning as he entered me, he went slowly first before picking the speed up.

xXx xXx xXx

Half hour after Edward had me on the couch in front of Carlisle. The other's returned Alice had already phoned my dad and spoke with him and he was happy I found friends. He is fine with me staying here. I was just waiting for food that Carlisle ordered from the local Italian place that delivers. My phone went off and a knock came to the door. I picked my phone up.

"Hello?"

"_Bella!"_

"Brother."

"_Good to talk?"_

"Sure, what's up?"

"_I wanted to know if we were still on for tomorrow."_

"Yes I will be there about dinner time, why?"

"_I just wanted to make sure you were coming still and not backing out."_

"Look we made the bet. I lost so I deal with it." He laughed

"_Just hope you're ready for the pain."_

"What pain? It is easy."

"_Whatever I notice you accepted."_

"Yes I did what it is to you?"

"_Nothing, also were coming back with you tomorrow so bring the car."_

"I will bring what I want brother and my car is fine."

"_Okay see you tomorrow."_

"Bye" I shut the phone.

I stood going into the kitchen where everyone was waiting in the kitchen. Edward had a plate of food waiting for me. I grabbed a fork and started eating when my phone vibrated. I looked to see I had a text.

_**You owe me an explanation darling. Peter says you're not a V any more I need details tomorrow xx Char xx**_

I laughed taking another bite of the food texting back.

_**Will do, how you coping with my uncles right now lol xx Izzy xx **_

I sent the text carried on eating when my phone buzzed.

_**Boring, they're going on and on about how there's been nothing to do since you left us all two weeks ago. Miss you like crazy sis xx **_

I quickly text back.

**_I know I've been bored 2 but can't wait to see you all tomorrow. We have some racing to do and also train a little. Miss you like crazy 2 sis xx_**

I sent the text as I finished the food. I looked to the time it was nearly 9pm.

"I thought I let you all know. I have the day off tomorrow to go to Seattle. I have an appointment there." Everyone looked to me.

"What's the appointment for?" Carlisle asked

"It's an interview for a job. I'm taking up in Seattle. Charlie got it for me."

"Thats a bit far for work right." Emmet spoke

"Not really. The job is the kind where I be able to work from home. It will keep me busy for Charlie." I spoke back. I stood up then leaving the room. I walked upstairs dialing Char's number as I did.

"_You reached Char." _

"Hey can you have my boots, jeans and top on you tomorrow when I meet up? I'll need to change."

"_Sure you going to bed?" _

"Yes I'm tired, I got an early start tomorrow. Love you."

"_Love you too."_

I hung up. I undressed putting on one of Edwards shirts before snuggling into the bed. I quickly drifted to sleep after locking my phone so they couldn't get on it.

xXx xXx xXx

I woke at 5am when my alarm went off on my phone, jumping up. I quickly went for a shower washing quickly off when I got out I quickly redressed in my jeans and top. Grabbing my phone. I walked downstairs grabbing my bag from the trunk of my car. I walked back inside going to the bathroom downstairs before changing into my jean shorts, another top and a pair of 4" heels. I pinned my hair up placing some light make up on.

When I went back out everyone was waiting. I noticed the time was 7.00 now. I shrugged when they all took in what I was wearing. I moved to the kitchen grabbing some fruit and yogurt.

"You're not going dressed like that." Alice spoke. I turned to her.

"I am. I'm changing in Seattle." I spoke

"But you look like..."

"Like what?" I spoke and finished eating. I stood.

"Girls enough" Carlisle spoke. I shook my head.

"Alice I don't say a word about your clothes so leave mine alone." I spoke as I moved to dishwasher. I heard her start with the others. I rolled my eyes. My phone went of

"Hello?"

"_You on your way we don't have long." _

"Yes I'm coming where are we meeting?"

"_Meet us at the border." _

"Okay be there in about five." I spoke as I walked to the door.

"_You close then?"_

"Yes we just taking my car because I don't think I'll have room for everyone. I'm bringing three back to meet Charlie just to let you know."

"_We got our cars Izzy just be quick the race starts soon." _

"Okay I'm on my way." I hung up

I could tell the others had stopped the conversation and were looking to me. I smiled before I left going to my car. Taking off down the driveway before anyone could reach me. I got to the border as I said. We took off to Seattle. I could see the Cullen's all going to school and work for the day. So I grinned when we turned up to the race. Char had my things ready. I changed before the race started. I was racing against the best driver in Seattle.

I won that easily. We took off to celebrate the victory. The pack all went home as I went to a tattoo place with Char, Peter, and Garrett.

"Hello can I help you miss?"

"Yes I would like this put on my back but I want it so it covers my whole back please." While Peter handed him the design.

"Of course miss let me just draw this out bigger." I nodded. We took a seat. Then after ten minutes he was ready. I had a top on that only had a sting tie around my neck and waist making my back visible to him without taking my top of completely. The artist spent an hour doing the outline before moving onto color.

When the tattoo was finished, my brother and sister looked shocked that I hadn't screamed about the needles, but silence came when they saw my back.

"It's beautiful" Char spoke. The tattoo artist wiped my back.

We left after Peter paid. We paid a visit to my uncles. They fell in love with the tattoo. We decided to drive back. It was late in the day now so we stopped at a restaurant so I could eat.

When we got to dad's work he grinned when he saw me. I quickly introduced him to everyone. Showing him the tattoo before we left for the Cullen's. We had the music going as we pulled up.

We were out the car quickly. Char had grabbed me twirling around she placed her hands on my back making me hiss.

Placing me down quickly looking worried

"Char my back is sore."

"Sorry I forgot." I rolled my eyes going up to the house walking in.

"How can you forget my back just been inked and you forget." I spoke. She was standing near Peter now when we all stopped in the living room doorway crashing into each other when we saw the Cullen's looking at all of us.

"Did you tell them?" Peter whispered. I shook my head he looked to them then to me.

"Char and I need to hunt we'll be back shortly." Peter spoke. Garrett looked to me then followed Peter out the door shouting he needed to hunt.

"Chickens" I yelled. I heard laughter before nothing. I looked to the Cullens.

"Hi" I spoke going over to sit down they watched me closely.

"Were have you been?"

"Seattle, the job interview."

"I don't think that was a job interview." Pixie spoke. I glared at her

"Actually I'm the new accountant and contract person for vampires and shifters I was meeting my uncles and head of shape shifters to sign the contracts for working. And I can be hired by anyone in both kinds from small assignments to large accounts to getting false documentation."

That shocked them. They sat there open mouthed a little. I smirked.

"Holy Shit" …


	3. Chapter 3: Alice, Health check

**Chapt 3 **

I looked to Emmet he was grinning. Esme quickly told him off for his language.

"Well that's impressive, maybe you could look over our accounts." Carlisle spoke. I looked to him.

"Sure, it's all confidential and all clients will get that." He nodded

"That's fine." I nodded

"You know you're very good at lying about what else you did today." The pixie spoke.

"What I do is none of your business." I spoke

"You're disgracing us."

"How?"

"By your dress code, you're driving, your attitude, your missing school, your racing; you're fighting, hiding secrets thats are not what we are."

"My dress code is fine I wear a lot of stuff and when you been around over thirty females telling you what looks good and not then you can tell me about what I wear.

"My driving big deal I like to drive fast who doesn't. Maybe I race the odd times but when I do it's safe to do. So do you really think that I would be allowed to get hurt at something like a race. Yes I did a race in Seattle. It's was my final race for this year. I've have the title of Phoenix Nightrider I'm the best in the country. From street racing to normal racing give me a car and I can do anything." I said. Then continued.

"My attitude, I don't know what you mean. I maybe what you may call not educated on manners but I do use them. But you got to think I was born into the age of were swearing is around so I have a mouth. It doesn't mean I'm going to use it.

"My missing school. I believe I've only missed about a week worth of school in my whole life. If I don't attend a day, I either pick up the work and catch up, or I'm too far ahead for them be worried about me missing a day. If not then I do my work online and send it to my tutor but not have I fallen behind. I'm two topics in front of what you're doing here so I could take a day off. And I had permission from my dad and the principle himself. When I need time off I go myself to get it unless I'm ill and my dad will go in and ask. But never will you find me skipping school.

"My fighting. I don't fight unless I need to. Yes I did some fighting this morning and this afternoon but it's called my training. I'm leader of the elite guard whenever they are over in the US they come for training because I can't go to Italy all the time to train. I hand out the missions. I train them for missions, and I also plan the missions. So you probably see a lot more of me fighting and sometimes I possibly have to go on a mission if needed but hardly ever do. Ever since I took them over they've won every time. Sorry you don't approve but it's who I am and that's final.

"My hiding secrets. Yes I have secrets some are good ones some are not. Right now the only people in this room I would trust with them are Carlisle because he's the leader of your coven. All I have heard about him is how compassionate and caring he is. So yes I trust him, his mate Esme I half trust because I know she's the same as Carlisle compassionate and caring. But I don't know her enough to fully trust her. I trust Jasper because of Peter, Char and Garrett. So I trust him just about as I trust Carlisle. Edward I trust with my life and everything else because he's my mate and I'm his. And to fully be able to be that I need to trust him with everything." I said.

"I'm sorry Emmet, Rosalie I can't trust you yet. I don't know you and don't know if what I've been told is the truth. But from what I've seen Rosalie is as people would put it now hard women, she acts like sorry for this but a bitch. But from what I've seen she's not. It's part of the cover. Emmet you act all hard but really you a big soft teddy bear who I would say has a mind of a three year old. From what I have seen from visions and others thoughts. But I like it you don't hold back that's what I like. I think I could trust Esme, and you both soon."

"But you Alice have lost all my trust because you took your jealousy and have used it to try and get me punished. You don't show your intentions but thoughts did. As did the vision I had when you finished telling me what I do wrong by your standards. If my mate has problem with anything I would listen to him and take it in. I wouldn't disobey him if he told me I had to stop anything but I would trust him to let me at least explain what I do and what It involves. But the way you attacked me this morning about my clothing. No one else said anything but you had to because you believed you should. I didn't see it till now but you wanted me to snap so I would go at you and make Jasper angry. Then in turn make my mate angry and Carlisle who would have either had my mate punish me or he would. But I didn't so what better way to do that than go off on me as soon as I sit down."

"I wouldn't mind you just ask I but you tried to get me into trouble and I don't like that. I haven't done anything to you. I wasn't even going to invade you when you explain what you see. Or even asking me if I saw more or anything. You went by this the wrong way you tried to get me punished because of your jealousy. So I don't trust you and I don't think I could for a long time. I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you Jasper or Carlisle or Esme or even my mate. I've learned that trust is something given not just instantly and I can't trust her not after what she did twice. And tried to get me punished. I'm not even fully mated to Edward or even a member of your coven yet. I could hurt myself right now and walk out that door and never come back you wouldn't find me in Forks or even in the US. No matter how hard you tried. But I won't because I wouldn't hurt myself or Edward. Which then would hurt Carlisle and Esme and Jasper because he's an empath. You ever want to get trust again. Drop jealousy and don't try and get me punished for something that would off just been said in a small talk with me and Edward. Not in front of everyone making me explain why I can't trust or why I do things."

I finished speaking and she just sat there in complete shock.

"Alice please tell me what Isabella said is not true? That you tried to get her punished because of jealousy." Carlisle asked. She started fidgeting.

"Of course not she's lying." I frowned. But Jasper beat me to it.

"Alice you lie one more time and you won't just be punished for this." Jasper spoke out glaring at his mate.

"Fine I tried to get her punished."

"Alice go to your own room and I will be decide on your punishment. And don't think that Jasper wont punish you also." Carlisle spoke calmly. I could feel his anger. She glared at me before stomping upstairs slamming her door behind her.

"I'm sorry Isabella for her behavior." Carlisle spoke

"It's fine" I whispered I looked down. My phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Darling we're going to stay at hotel tonight. You need space and Alice will be dealt with."_

"Were you going to stay. I come pick you up tomorrow."

"_Hotel in Port Angeles."_

"Okay text me where and I'll pick you up tomorrow since you have no car. We also will go to the dealership and get you one." He laughed

"_Of course thanks darling."_ He hung up.

"You don't mind?" I asked. Edward he grinned.

"Not at all." I nodded.

"Now as Alice has broken not only coven rules but her mates. On the intention of harming another of our covens' mate. Her punishment will be decided in a coven meeting, and I would like Isabella to join the meeting."

Everyone nodded at this. We stood up. Carlisle went upstairs to get Alice and we all made our way to the kitchen. Edward sat me on his lap. I couldn't help but snuggle into his arms.

I heard Carlisle come in with Alice. Ordering her to sit next to her mate and not speak. I looked up a little she was glaring at me.

"You will cease glaring at Edward's mate right now Alice." Jasper spoke she looked away then.

"Okay we all good to start?" I looked to Edward. He bent down.

"What's wrong?"

"I really need the toilet." He grinned. Excusing me quickly I ran to the bathroom. Taking care of my needs before going back to Edward. He had gotten me a bowl of fruit and a drink while I was gone.

I sat back in his lap.

"Sorry about that." I spoke. Carlisle smiled to me a hint of amusement in his eyes. Esme pushed the bowl at me I smiled at her.

"Okay now that Isabella is back we can start. This meeting has been called because one of the coven has tried to get a mate of a member of this coven punished for jealously. I'm going to ask Alice why you felt the need to try and get her punished not only once but twice. Before the coven will decide on a punishment for breaking coven rules and that does not excuse you from your mate's punishment either." Carlisle stated. He looked to Alice when he finished she looked down.

"I was jealous of her power and how quickly she got accepted into the coven." She spoke.

"But Alice she hasn't been fully accepted into the coven. She's just met her mate. This is really none of your business right now but Isabella is going through the week process of being with her mate before coming with me like all of you have done before. You should know Alice that this is how we accept people into this coven. But you acted on your jealously because of what Isabella can do. Not giving her a chance and possibly could of hurt a member of the coven. Do you have any idea what would off happened if she left without her mate?"

"Yes" She replied. Carlisle looked furious now.

"You clearly put a member of this coven and a mated couple at risk because of your own jealously. You will not only be punished by me and your mate. But as you tried to harm Edward's mate he will have the right to give you a punishment that me or Jasper will deliver. Unless it is something that can be done without us. Is that acceptable to everyone?" Carlisle asked. I looked down knowing everyone was nodding their heads.

I started munching on the fruit that was in the bowl.

"Okay then, Edward I would like you to decide on a punishment for Alice."

"May it be okay if I talk with Isabella on it?"

"She is your mate. I believe that will be fine." Carlisle said. Edward turned me to face him. I was munching on fruit.

"Can you shield us both?" I nodded, doing as he asked

"There we go. No one can hear us but can see us talking and can talk to us still." He grinned

"I'm sorry for what Alice tried to do. Are you okay?" I looked down.

"I'm fine, what are you going to do?"

"I believe that she will get enough spankings for this. Can you think of anything?"

"You could have her stopped from going shopping, driving, and take all of her credit cards away." He nodded

"You think that will be enough?"

"It's not my decision. It's yours and I trust you." He grinned.

"Okay" I dropped the shield then.

"Have you decided Edward?"

"Yes, I would like her punishment from me to be her credit cards and keys to her cars taken from her and she not be allowed to shop for a month." Carlisle nodded.

"Is this agreeable with everyone for the punishment from Edward?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay Alice I want all your credit cards and car keys now." Carlisle ordered. She moved then going to get her bag coming back she placed everything on the table. Carlisle took everything before handing them to Edward.

"You will get them back in a month. Edward will be holding them till then." Carlisle spoke. Edward placed them in front of us both.

"Now as a coven there is the punishment of her breaking one of the rules that you will never purposely try to harm another member's mate. I am open to ideas on punishment for this."

Everyone went into thinking then Rosalie must have raised her hand as Carlisle motioned for her to speak

"I think she should be grounded and help Esme with cleaning and gardening for a month."

"Anyone against Rosalie's idea." No one went against her idea.

"Okay then that's part of her punishment. Esme?"

"I don't agree with what Alice has tried to do. And I truly believe Isabella would have explained everything if she was not put on the spot like Alice did. To see how she has nearly broken Isabella's whole trust with us. Then I believe that she should not be allowed to participate in any family activities or be with any of the other members but her mate for the space of Edwards punishment of one month." Everyone agreed to this also.

"Okay, then it is decided. Alice you will be grounded for the next month. You will help Esme clean and gardening. And will not be with another member for a month or any family activities either. You will face my punishment later as well of your mate's. Meeting is over. Alice return to your room and don't leave it."

She quickly left the room. I finished the fruit then and the cup of orange juice. Edward picked me up excusing us for the night. Carrying me upstairs he made slow love to me till the early hours of the morning when I finally fell back to sleep.

xXx

I woke up early in the morning. Kissing Edward good morning. Before he let me go shower. After my shower, I changed into some clothes Edward had placed out for me. A pair of tight jeans and a top with a pair of heel boots. Going downstairs, I found everyone in the kitchen Esme cooking at the stove.

"Your not allergic to blueberries are you?"

"No, their my favorite fruit." She grinned going back to making the pancakes. Placing four on a plate with some fruit on before handing it to me. I went over to the table sitting on Edwards lap as he fed me.

"Isabella, I phoned Charlie this morning told him you don't feel so good and if you could miss school today. He was fine with it and said he would phone them." I nodded

"Okay, are we doing something today?" I asked

"I was hoping you would let me give you a medical exam."

"I can't go to a hospital." I spoke. I was panicked now. Edward started stroking my back calming me little.

"I was hoping it would be okay to do it here. But can I ask why not a hospital?"

"The last time I went in one was when my gran died. I haven't been in one since." I whispered

"It's okay. I won't force you to go there." I nodded. Finishing my breakfast. Edward didn't stop stroking my back calming me down purring a little also.

"No hospitals" I whispered. He nodded. Carlisle asked us to follow him up to his office. I got up slowly. Edward followed holding my hand while we walked to his office.

I was told to sit on what appears to be a hospital bed in his office. Sitting on the bed Carlisle went over to his desk grabbing some paperwork.

"I'm just going to do routine stuff. Also your yearly as I noticed you haven't had one in a couple years." I nodded. He set some things up before coming over.

He did the usual tests, blood pressure, checking my throat and asking some questions. He then got me to change into a gown that would help with the next part. I sat on the bed slowly. Edward came over to hold my hand. Esme came in and went to my other side she took my other hand. Carlisle got me to lie back before placing my legs up on some stir ups he started examining me down there before moving to exam my breasts. When he finished he got a needle out making me jump up and run to a corner.

"Isabella" I didn't respond.

"Bella" I looked up to him.

"I can't do needles." He nodded

"I promise no needle." I nodded taking his hand. He helped me back to the bed. Edward laid next to me carefully kissing me. I felt a pinch but ignored it as Edward kept kissing me. He stopped smiling gently to me.

"You did okay love." I nodded

"Okay Isabella, I've noticed you're a little underweight but other than that you look pretty healthy."

"Okay" He smiled gently to me. Edward picked me up carrying us back to the bedroom where he made love to me before letting me take a nap.


	4. Chapter 4: Changes we will make

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight or its contents, I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR IT'S CONTENTS**

Chapt 4 -

I woke up still in Edward's arms kissing him quickly before deciding to go shower. I dressed in jeans and top.

I was in a good mood, skipping down stairs straight over to Edward. Kissing him again before walking to the kitchen grabbing some food and drink. Sitting down at the table.

When I finished eating I cleaned up my mess before going to sit down in the living room. I noticed Alice was glaring daggers at me while she sat on a chair. My phone vibrated, picking it up I looked at the text from Peter of which hotel they were at.

"I have to go out do you mind?" I asked Edward

"You picking up Peter and the others."

"Yes but Char will be driving back in my car and Peter and Garrett will be driving back in their car that they are going to buy."

"That's fine how long you going to be?"

"An hour or two tops. I'm going to pop to the market and get some food I like and stuff." He grinned

"That's fine." I smiled. Kissing him passionately before leaving. I drove quickly to Port Angeles.

xXx

We got back around 7 pm after stopping at Charlie's. He was fine with me staying with the Cullen's and glad to see me smiling. We find everyone inside apart from Carlisle who was working the night shift at the hospital. I ordered takeout before sitting next to Edward to watch a film by the end of the night I was truly tired.

Going up to bed I was quickly asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke at around four in the morning quickly showering before changing into something comfortable for school before going down stairs. I started checking my messages as I went to sit next to Edward. Char followed so she could massage my feet.

It was just the normal messages and updates so I settled into sitting next to Edward while watching the news.

Around seven Esme went and started cooking while I checked over my emails finishing quickly. Peter came in then with the others. I stood quickly going over giving Char a hug. She looked at me I wiggled my eyebrows she burst out laughing.

"Girls" Peter spoke trying not to laugh. We turned to him and pouted.

"Yes Petey" That did it he laughed Garrett following. I pulled Char with me to the couch sitting down leaning on her side while we both watched the boys catch up. Char tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to her she was looking to me with happiness.

"Thank you sis." I giggled

"Honey don't thank me I did nothing. God I sound like Renee." She burst out laughing.

"Sis stop worrying your just because you used honey doesn't matter." Trying not to laugh I hit her gently.

"You didn't just hit me?" She asked. I wiggled my eyebrows and darted of the couch. Char came at me and all I could do was laugh while Char grinned. I looked to the front door that was open a little. I ran out the door and made it to the top of the stairs. When Char pounced and we went flipping over the steps and onto the ground. Gently so I did not break anything but Char was on top I quickly flipped us over.

"Char what I have I told you about chasing Bella." Peter spoke trying not to laugh. We jumped up and turned to him grinning. We looked to each other before pouncing on him so he hit the ground with me on his chest and Char on his legs pinning him down. Grinning we let him up. Darting back inside sitting on the couch as Peter walked in looking to us both while we sat looking innocent.

"Char I want to dye my hair again I need advice on color." She turned to me and we went into a heated discussion on hair dye.

"I think you should go to black with blue strikes again it looked as good as anything."

"I don't know I thought I could do black with red highlights this time. But I'm not certain if it would work."

"That could work how about we go to the hairdressers later I think Riley's working today he'll make suggestions for us."

"Ok, I will make us both appointments he's excellent with my hair. He knows what I want by just asking one question." I spoke she grinned I pulled out my phone dialing Riley

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ri" _

"Bells, what can I do for you?"

"_You got space for two please. I need my hair done again as well as Char"_

"For you two I can, how does an hour sound?"

_"Fab see you soon Hun"_

"Bye Bells" He hung up Char was grinning.

"Peter you driving." Char spoke. He looked shocked.

"Why do I have to come?"

"To carry our bags." I was trying not to laugh or smile.

"You're getting your hair cut you won't have bags."

"The mall is next to the hairdressers. We need a carrier you volunteered." Char said. That did it I was in hysterics from the look of pain on Peter's face.

"Now you've done it Char you had to mention bags to him." I spoke

"Well if he wants any he will be driving." She said. Peter smirked then. I stood up by Char quickly taking a submissive stance.

"You did it now Char we'll be lucky if we make it out the door in time." I whispered to her she looked to me, pleading to help. I sighed stepping in front of Peter leaning close to his ear.

"If you don't the pictures of you are going global I would just give up." He looked to me smirk gone.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"Fine but you have a limit at least."

"50"

"25" Peter replied

"30 final offer."

"Deal" Peter ground out I grinned turning to Char giving her a high five.

"Go sis" She shouted. Everyone laughed as we all sat back down. Char started talking with me as Peter and Garret went onto telling them what they had been up to since the last time they met up.

"So how did Saturday go?"

"It was good. I had a lazy morning in bed before I went to meet Charlie down at Harry's place where we all had lunch. Went diving with the girls and guys before we decided we would go out for the night. So I went home and changed before going to pick up the girls. And pass their parents saying they were staying with me for the night and Charlie agreed to phone the parents to reassure them. We went up to Seattle booked into a hotel where we re-changed into night clothes and waited for the boys. Then went to dinner before going of too Simon's new place"

"I heard his new place is the place to be in Seattle for clubbing."

"It is and if you go with me you get half prices because Simon is Phil's brother making him my uncle." She laughed.

"So when can we go?"

"It would have to be next weekend but not Friday. I'm going fishing with Charlie and some others till Saturday. How about we go out next Saturday I can see if the others want to join us. We will book into the Hilton hotel there. Make a big night of it, and go shopping on the Sunday before coming back. But I have to stay at Charlie's next Sunday. Got some guest coming over so he asked me to be home for that night"

"That be fun, but we need outfits." I grinned pulling out my phone, calling Gianna

"Hello Voulturi reception can I help you?"

_"Gianna I need a favor."_

"Hey Bells, what can I do for you?"

_"I wanted to know if you could send two dresses to me for next Saturday night with all the accessories from the designer there please."_

"Sure can who they for?"

_"Myself and Char"_

"Ok then so a size 6 then for you both of you."

_"Yes"_

"You want lingerie to match each dress?"

_"Yes please"_

"Okay I will have them sent to you over the weekend. You have them by Monday anything else dear?"

_"Nope please give my regards to John."_

"I will thanks Bells."

_"No problem I hope to see you over in Phoenix for the next game."_

"Aro has already cleared me to go and I am looking forward to watching it."

_"It be the best one because it's the last for this competition. There is a huge party after words before we all go to Vegas for the wedding."_

"Great send me more details by email and I will come over and meet you."

_"Okay thanks Gianna I owe you again." She laughed before saying goodbye I hung up. _

Char was looking to me like I hit the jackpot.

"What"

"You just how?" I smiled

"My favorite designer is Italian. It so happens she loves me for wearing her stuff. I wear it at the right places so she will do anything to get me wearing her things including rushing it for me."

"You didn't tell me we could have had that for the clubbing in Texas."

"I didn't want to bother her as she was already making me four outfits for this wedding already. Which now are ten outfits as we got a game before." Char shook her head as I grinned.

I stood up going over to Peter he was looking at me oddly before he grinned.

"You have fun at this wedding Bella."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I think you do. Hotel is all booked just for a wedding and a casino next door."

"Shame it might be sunny so you can't go then." I spoke

"It's forecasted for rain."

"You think I'm going to get dressed up for my mom's wedding renewal to get wet. I don't think so. It will be sunny." He grinned

"Not if I tell Aro what you plan to do to keep us away."

"He already knows and agreed sorry Peter. But I already saw you finding out so I beat you at telling anyone even mom knows as she's in on it."

"You have to get permission from someone." He glanced to Edward then back smirking. I smirked back looking to Char.

"You say a word Peter Whitlock and you won't get any for three months and I let Bella torture you with shopping every weekend."

"You're in on this?" He asked

"I don't know the whole plan but don't be a spoil sport. Bells needs to have some fun for a change. That is what she is going to do. Don't ruin it because Peter's not happy he can't be there to help." She said, they glared each other down.

"Can we move. I don't want to make Riley wait. He may have my head if we're not there on time?" Char laughed

"Peter considers you not coming you put us off what we want to buy. Bells you need a new wardrobe for underneath." I laughed at Peter's face when he figured it out. He tried to make excuses to come. But we just ignored him and moved to Rose and whispered to her about what where doing.

She was in quickly and in the end we had Rose, Esme and Char in my car as we traveled to the hair dressers.

We quickly got Riley to fix our hair even Rose and Esme got some highlight and a cut. Making friends with Riley quickly knowing he was gay may of helped. Since he wasn't interested in us that way but commented on how we looked gorgeous today. When we finished I paid for everything before we went into the mall. Shopping first for lingerie we spent hours going in and out of stores and into dressing rooms trying on different outfits and shoes.

We finished my trunk was full and so were Esme and Rose's laps. We had a lot of bags. I drove to the nearest restaurant where they joined me for dinner and drinks enjoying the company. We got home around 11.30 pm.

We went inside stumbling a little laughing as we did. We stopped in the living room where the boys were looking at us shocked causing us to laugh.

"Girls where have you been till now?"

"Em we" Char couldn't finish

"We were shopping." I said. The girls nodded they did not look totally convinced until we sent them to the car to help with bags. They came back in with scared faces. Setting us off laughing.

"How can you four buy all that in less than 24 hours?" We shrugged. They looked to us before going back for more. I grabbed Char's hand who grabbed Rose and we all ended up going upstairs into Edward's room. Where we went into changing quickly before snuggling into bed in the comfort of being friends and family.

"I had fun tonight girls thank you." Esme said. We looked at her seeing happiness coming off her. I sent it to everyone in the room.

"Esme just because were not officially family or anything doesn't mean me and Char don't class you any different. In the time I've been here you've been very motherly to me even though you hardly know me and I know it's soon and everything. But I really miss that about being in Forks. I didn't realize I would still want a mother even through mine is still here and we're still strong. But I think I would love to see you as my mother too."

"Me too Esme." Char spoke she looked to us both about to cry. We surrounded her quickly. Rose joining in while we hugged her.

"We love you mom." She couldn't help hold us tighter.

"I love you too." She whispered to us all holding us. I let my power out to help us all fall asleep in each others embrace.

**Peter's POV**

The girls disappeared upstairs as we continued bringing the bags in. When we finished we went up to go get each of our girls. But stopped when we heard the conversation going on between them. Not wanting to interrupt we stayed to listen instead. Jasper came up to see what was going on and he collapsed by the sudden amount of emotions coming from the room. Where the girls were talking.

It took him a few minutes to be able to move again. Standing he went to the door opening it before he froze gasping. We all rushed to look seeing the girls wrapped up in each other fully asleep. I was amazed that Bells felt that trust with Rose and Esme yet to allow them to fall sleep again and experience it.

The others were looking at the scene in front of them in complete shock. But what put me into a frozen state was the blue and pink glow that suddenly surrounded the girls. It glowed brightly throughout the room.

When I managed to un freeze, I went inside slowly approaching the bed where I could feel power and emotions. It was amazing the power coming off them was just amazing moving back. I got the boys to follow me out shutting the door walking downstairs. Alice was glaring at me. I rose my eyebrows at her just hoping she would cross me. She looked away through. I smirked. I quickly had my phone out dialing Eleazar.

"Hello?"

_"Eleazar you need to get to Forks now."_

"What's wrong?" He asked panicked.

_"I can't explain it but it has something to do with Bella, Rose, Char, and Esme."_

"A blue and pink glow?"

_"Yes, but how?"_

"I'm on my way do not try to make physical contact with them. Let them sleep and be alone. I will explain when I get there in a couple hours." He hung up on me leaving me completely confused. I sat down not sure what was happening.

**Eleazar's POV**

I cannot believe it. Bella is, she but how. I quickly told Carmen we needed to get to Bella and we were leaving in minutes. With the car packed with what we needed. Driving was easy for us with us being more responsive in situations speed didn't matter. So we were driving down the highway to Forks at the top speed the car would let us. I could feel Carmen's worry through our bond as mates. I knew she feels Bella is like a cousin to her. Truly that she feels like an auntie. As I drove, we stayed silent not being able to do much with us both worrying about Bella and the others.

Xxx

We came to the sign welcoming us to Forks. Finding the Cullens' driving racing up to the house. As I parked the car, we were both out quickly running to the door. When I knocked Carlisle answered it greeting us. But I could see my friend was full of worry for his mate and daughters if only he knew what was happening.

We went inside to see the same thing on Emmet, Edward, and Peter's faces. They all had the same worry for their mates but also they siblings and mother figure.

"What's going on Eleazar?" Peter was the first to speak. I looked to him for a minute before looking to Carmen she was looking to me.

"First thing first I need to see the girls myself." I spoke, the boys looked to me eyeing me carefully before nodding they walked ahead of me and Carmen. We went upstairs to a room that looked to be Edwards his scent was all over it the most. When Peter opened the door I stepped inside grasping at the sight of what was going on. The glow was bright but not full to it's potential. Moving a little closer I studied the girls for a few minutes each were possessing a lot of power but the most was coming from Bella herself.

"It's true" I whispered. Confusing the men who were standing very close to me now. They still did not know what I was talking about. I will explain after I finish what the girls need to fully greet the power they are about to take within them and the bonds. I knew if Marcus was here he would be amazed by what is going on. I need to call him as soon as I left the room and get him here. Knowing that the girls will be like this until tomorrow night. Maybe longer, it would give him time to arrive probably with Aro and Caius who will be shocked but will be very glad for their niece.

I moved to Carmen taking her hand.

"My dear I need you to go join the girls for me. You're the last person to complete them. I know you are confused but I promise to explain everything to you and the girls when they wake." She looked at me for a few minutes before kissing me gently and going over to the girls lying next to Esme. Holding her carefully where she too fell into sleeping and the glow became bright before turning gold.

I left the room then going down stairs where I texted Marcus to get to Forks quickly. The boys came down stairs then sat down. Completely shocked and worried.

"Eleazar please will you explain now." Carlisle asked. I smiled to him nodding.

"I thought this was just a legend but I see now it is true. When I was with the Voulturi several years ago, we came across a witch/goddess. Her beauty puts all of us to shame. She spoke of visions of the future of there being a human female born with power but would not receive the power until she was threatened for her life. Then she will go on to change vampire's by just being herself, human and loving.

"I believe now this is Bella. When Bella was born I felt power. A lot of it but could not locate it but five years ago someone did and wanted to kill Bella before something could happen.

"I cannot tell you about this women we met when I was with the Voulturi. We do not talk about her as we use to. She had touched us all and when she was killed we wanted to avenge her but we didn't because she asked us not to. Her final word was the chosen girl will have bonds like

no other and will share close bonds with her female companions and their mates including her own.

"Never have I witnessed what is going on up there before. But now I have it is truly something. I believe Bella is receiving her full power but blessing the girls with her power but also their greatest desire and only then will her power be the fullest. She can be turned but not for a few more years yet. I will imagine now she will want to spend more time with her human family and you cannot deny her that because it would hurt her not being able to fully say goodbye to them." He said

"Even though I believe she will never truly lose them but it is what is right. Allow her space if she asks for it and your bonds will be the truest and most strong when we are together. I believe the same thing will happen with us that are happening with the girls but as it is said, girls can bond much closer in less time than what one girl and the other boys can together. But when the time is right, we will know and will go to her.

"I know you are worried for your mates and everything. But nothing will happen to them. Bella is protecting them as we speak. That is why we felt the need not to fully approach them when we entered the room. In her way she is protecting what she feels are her true family and close people who she can trust. Bella is not an ordinary human. She doesn't run from anything she accepts it and carries on as if nothing is there. She is one amazing human and probably one of the best I have met.

"I believe they will sleep till tomorrow morning at the earliest till up to mid after noon tomorrow I can't tell but I do know that what is happening with them is something that is truly blessed."

As I finished speaking, the other males were looking to me in shock and were frozen to there seats. Alice was looking away not caring. I felt something odd about that but didn't say anything.

**Peter's POV**

I sat in shock as I listened to Eleazar explain what he believes to be happening to the girls. However, it all fit into place when I heard everything.

**Carlisle's POV**

Oh my god, I had heard of this woman. I was not told the true story as no one spoke about her now. However if what Eleazar believes is true this is a gift of the gods.

**Edward's POV**

I could not believe that my mate was this amazing and was even more. I was worried to what was happening but as Eleazar spoke. It fit into place at what he was saying about my Bella.

**Emmet's POV**

OH MY GOD was al l I could think of. This one girl is changing us so we can be stronger and has touched us all in some way. I cannot wait for them to wake up now and say thank you to my new little sister.

**I know that Witches were not mentioned in the original but I wanted to add something to explain what Bella is and how she has her power when she is human. **


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


	6. Chapter 5: A secret revealed

Chapter 5

Bella's PoV

I could feel my power had grown, slowly waking up I notched Char, Carmen, Rosalie and Esme on the bed still asleep getting from their arms I went and took care of my human needs before taking a shower.

I smiled gently knowing that the girl's wont wake for another couple of hours, I went and laid back down falling asleep next to them again.

**xxx**

Next time I woke up the girls were just stirring, I quickly locked the door so no could get In as I need to explain what happened before we get interrupted,

"What the hell" Rose spoke all the others had stood up looking at each other

"Everyone calm down, and I will explain" I spoke they looked to me, before sitting back on the bed Char sat behind me rubbing my back.

"I didn't think it would happen this soon as I've only know some of you for a few days but it has. What you have just been doing is sleeping, after I day yesterday my bonds to you and me grew to the point where my power accepted you and in turn allowed me to share some of that with you but also give you one of your greatest dearests.

"I know that you are confused but now that is all I can tell you without messing up the future but I promise that you are all fine and we will be, bonded very close from now on. Carmen you may want to think of moving here, as you want to be closer to us all for a while, as the bond needs the connection of us all being close" they seemed to take this in before I was suddenly eloped in a group hug.

"We love you Bella"

"Love you all to" I whispered, we then decided to have some fun, everyone took turns showing before we got dressed Carmen had to wear some of my clothing as hers was still around the house somewhere as she hadn't unpacked yet.

We spent just time laughing and enjoying each other's company, as we got ready, when we finished I unlocked the door when all the men came running in Edward was next to me in minutes checking me over, as were the other girl's mates.

Everyone left the room to go reconnect with their mates Edward had slowly started to strip me before I knew what was going on he was making love to me on the bed before he got a little faster not allowing me to move from the bed till later in the afternoon.

**xxx**

It had been two days since the girls and I woke up together in bed, we had been spending a lot of time together mostly in the kitchen baking, sometimes the men we come in and watch us for a bit before going off. Alice was another story every time, I entered she glared at me before going back to what she was doing but if she found me with the other ladies, then she would storm of, it was not my fault it was her own and I won't be held responsible for what she did.

I was now in the living looking through a clothing magazine with Char and Rose when Alice came in.

"Rose would you like to go shopping"

"No thanks Alice" Alice looked shocked that Rose had refused

"Char would you like to go shopping," she asked, looking at Char. I smiled slightly when Char shook her head before we carried on looking over the magazine. My phone went off then, looking at the Id I stood up carefully handing the magazine to Rose while excusing myself, as I walked to the kitchen I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby" I squealed jumping up and down

"Hey gorgeous how's you?"

"You sound excited what got you happy"

"You know just stuff" he laughed

"Just stuff her don't make me come get you and tickle it out of you"

"Please don't, I don't think I would survive an attack, of your fingers." he laughed

"Oh okay so can you meet you come meet up this week"

"How about today I can teleport to you"

"You would"

"Yes I am there in an hour just text me a pin point location in going to go get dressed so see you in an hour"

"See you" I hung up, squealing I start skipping out into the living room seeing Alice was looking at me I blocked her before carry on just as I started upstairs the boys came In. I carried on walking going into my room finding an outfit that work in hot weather I went and showered and dressed.

I was just finishing my hair when I heard shouting downstairs going down I saw Alice trying to tell Edward I was cheating on him and the boys all looked angry when I reached the bottom I moved over to her hitting her

"Don't you ever call me a cheater again?"

"So who you off to see you starting calling him gorgeous on the phone he called you babe"

"You were eavesdropping on my conversation"

"Let me tell you this he isn't my lover / anything in that department. If you want to know he's my therapist. Someone I can talk to about everything you don't know what life I had I needed to be able to speak to someone about it all. Aro sent an order out looking for someone with a degree in Therapy who was a vampire he found one he's called Alistair and I would never ever have sex with him because he truly is my brother he's helped me with everything if he hadn't I wouldn't be here now. So before you accuse me of anything fucking asks first" I shouted everyone was frozen.

"But I saw"

"He my therapist ok, I don't have a way to get rid of my memories like you all does. I've seen more than I should in eighteen if I didn't have him I would have killed myself years ago. Are you happy now you got another of my secrets that I haven't told anyone you just push and push? It's a not a crime to want to have a secret and that one was mine not to be fucking shared like you think should be. I am my own person not fucking lap dog that come at you beck and call and run everything by you." She looked stunned,

"I"

"Fucking save it I don't give a shit about you. I wouldn't care if you killed either" she looked at me with shock "I'm going out there no grantee I be back today either" I looked at Peter he looked like he was going to cry

"Please don't do it" I closed my eyes,

"You can't make me promise that what else do I do tell me Peter what my other option"

"Go to Italy fight with the guard just don't do that again please" I looked him In the eye

"I don't need to fight the guard Alistair fights me when I'm like this, he the only one who knows I won't take it too far and he won't either"

"Go, call me when" I nodded before looking at Char she nodded to me I teleported out going straight to Alistair he looked surprised at my state but quickly attacked me I started attacking him back as we fought.

_**Peter's PoV**_

I watched as Bella, disappeared before turning to Alice

"You may be my brother mate so I won't kill you but you fucking stay away from Bella when she gets back or else. You don't know shit about her and now you caused her to do something she hasn't needed in two years the last bad but you fucking did it too her and made her worst. She won't be back for a least two day you better hope she back to herself then cause if she isn't I will hurt you" I moved away from her, Char slapped Alice before moving to my side trying to comfort me

"She be back, we help her when she is" I leant into Char

"It's not that I'm worried about it's the mental state of her mind that in worried about she's suffered so much and now this I don't know if she can handle much more" I leaned into Char as she hugged me

"We help her" I smiled to her not delivering we could really help Bella.

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated had some family issues and been busy with my final year of college will be updating this story next Saturday, English time and then every week after that.

Please Please Review


End file.
